


Письма издалека

by BraKet



Category: Troye iz Prostokvashino | Three from Buttermilk Village (1978)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Простоквашино
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet





	Письма издалека

— Опять нам из Простоквашино письмо пришло! — сказала мама, и папа предусмотрительно побежал за валерьянкой.

Как показывал опыт, она им обязательно понадобится.

— Давай не будем читать, — предложила мама. — В прошлый раз он же ужас что написал! Про этот хвост отвалившийся... Замерзшие лапы... Каракуль...

— Да-да, у меня у самого чуть лохматость не повысилась! Прямо в процессе чтения! — согласился папа.

Они положили письмо на стол, не распечатывая. Но оторвать от слегка помятого конверта взгляд было не так-то просто!

— Тебе не интересно, что там? — наконец спросила мама и накапала себе в чашку с чаем валерьянки.

— Надеюсь, нет, — ответил папа и тоже накапал себе в чашку с чаем валерьянки.

Подготовившись таким образом, они снова уставились на письмо. 

— А все-таки... — начала мама, и папа воскликнул: — Да!

Он лихорадочно надорвал конверт и пробежал глазами листок.

— У него всего лишь появилась корова, — разочарованно протянул папа.

— И трактор, — добавила недоверчивым тоном мама.

Они переглянулись.

— Корова и трактор — это же вроде как нормально для деревни? — засомневался папа.

— Погоди... — настороженно отозвалась мама. — Здесь написано, что корова дает молоко, от которого сходят с ума!  
— А ухаживает за коровой кот! — папа радостно ткнул в письмо  
пальцем.

Они с облегчением вздохнули.

— Значит, я был прав! — сказал папа.

— И я! — добавила мама.

— Мы оба были правы! — подытожил папа.

Они чокнулись чашками.

— Этот почтальон Печкин просто какой-то псих! — воскликнула мама, залпом выпивая свою порцию. — Откуда он вообще взял наш адрес?!

— И зачем пишет про какого-то Мурзика и Бобика?! — подхватил папа, и чай с ароматом валерьянки пошел у него носом.

— Шарика и Матроскина, — раздался позади мамы и папы скучный голос.

— Федя! — обрадовалась мама, крутанувшись на табуретке.

— Где ты был? — нахмурился папа и высморкался.

— Пиво с пацанами пил, — пожал плечами молодой парень в расклешенных джинсах и развязно прошествовал в свою комнату. 

На пороге он обернулся.

— Написали бы вы в милицию уже, что ли. Или в дурку. Охота же вам этот бред читать...

И он захлопнул дверь в свою комнату, за которой вскоре раздалось на полной громкости: 

Письма издалека, боже, как странно, как нелепо

Держит моя рука вместо письма пригоршню пепла.

Письма издалека, помню я твой знакомый почерк.

Сердце забыть никак не хочет письма издалека-а-а.*

* древний хит А. Глызина


End file.
